


Та сторона взлома

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-War, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Насколько глубоко, насколько опасно для подсознания жить не своей жизнью? Зная, что ты балансируешь на грани, и малейшая искра с любой стороны породит настоящий взрыв, настоящую революцию внутри тебя... которая оставит после себя не плодородное начало, а пустое пепелище.





	Та сторона взлома

**_«And I raised myself out of the ashes»_ **

**— IAMX "Alive in New Light"**

Кто такая Сомбра? Для системы её просто не существует.

Никто не знает, откуда она взялась. 

Но каждый же пришёл… откуда-то.

Вот так и получилось, что нормальное течение реки жизни изменил всего один день. Один небрежный взмах чужой руки, и вместо фейерверков в небе сверкают взрывы, а на языке чувствуется терпкий вкус пепла, разъедающего нёбо и голубое небо.

Всего один день. Всего одно мгновение. И вот уже ничто не будет как прежде. Всё изменилось. На месте некогда процветающего городка теперь руины. Стоит ли говорить, что детям тут не место. После завершения войны началась эвакуация выживших. Та малая часть некогда большого населения с пожитками да на босу ногу устремилась к планерам. Иные же, те, кого можно назвать стародумами, остались, решив ни за что не оставлять родной город и то немногое, что осталось от него и ими нажитого. Большинство из них были просто молодыми людьми, жаждущими приключений и не желающими принимать действующий строй жизни. 

Девочка знала, что сделают с такой, как она — упекут в детский дом ради её же блага. Чушь. Никому нет дела до её блага, кроме неё самой. Это будет лишь «актом милосердия», хотя в детском доме порой не лучше, чем на улицах. Неровный силуэт прошлой жизни бесом засел внутри. Часто он спал, но когда просыпался — потягивался, царапая нутро своим хребтом, точа длинные когти о рёбра, а после — легонько выдыхая на сердце. Краткие проблески солнца всегда сменяются бесконечными облаками. 

Но после ночи всегда наступает день и когда-нибудь тучи разойдутся и на Дорадо устремятся лучи знойного мексиканского солнца. Когда-нибудь.

Воспоминания тяготили девочку. Поначалу ей было тоскливо и одиноко. Боль от видений раздирала её маленькое сердечко в клочья. Она не видела спокойных снов. Мир сер, но всё чаще он казался девочке багровым от пролитой крови и бесконтрольных языков огня. Она чувствовала, как ярость растёт в ней. Именно это странное, непонятное человеческое чувство и побудило во вчерашнем ребёнке неукротимое стремление к жизни. А чтобы жить, нужно выживать. И девочка выживала. 

Она часто ходила меж развалин набережной, что на окраине города, в поисках каких-нибудь деталей или просто полезных вещей, то есть, разного рода хлама. Сразу после окончания эвакуации, когда из города забрали всех, кто своим нытьём только мешал, рынок медленно начал налаживаться. И сначала девочка воровала. Не самое благородное занятие. Но это было до того, как она решилась-таки навестить свой полуразрушенный дом. 

Туда она вернулась, как путник, забредший в незнакомое место. Она смотрела и не видела. Помнила, но не чувствовала. Она отчаянно старалась заглушить заунывный рёв своих демонов. Вот и сейчас она включила тот же цинизм, с которым не расставалась во время вылазок в руины. И — о чудо! — (кажется, это действительно можно было назвать чудом) в углу на покосившемся столике пыльный, но целый (!) стоял монитор с клавиатурой. Под столом — системный блок. Перерыв горы мусора, девочка поняла, почему ещё никто не стащил технику, и нашла мышку. Подумав, в два захода она снесла всё это богатство в своё убежище. Хотя его так она и назвала только потому, что пряталась там во время бомбёжек, а после — от представителей порядка, жаждущих "оберегать" детей. Но она-то знала, что политика Мексики была направлена на благо богатых и влиятельных граждан — а те, кто больше всего нуждается в помощи, её не получают. Раньше это было убежищем. Теперь это — дом.

Из вещей, которые она находила в заброшенных домах и руинах, она собирала разные устройства. Благо, отец обучил её этому… Опять эти воспоминания! Дьявол бы их побрал! 

Девочка встряхнулась и направилась к своей находке. Спустя какое-то время компьютер уже приятно гудел. Размеренный ритм вентилятора будоражил. Пальцы легко легли на клавиатуру, будто в чётко очерченное и предназначенное для них место.

Так девочка обрела то, что её кормило, — информацию. Она могла взломать что угодно. Компьютеры — её стихия. Она взламывала, чтобы красть деньги с чьих-то счетов и добывать себе пропитание. 

La Medianoche [1] унесло множество жизней. Девочка не переставала посещать руины. Иногда она находила людей. Они, распростёртые под камнями, забытые всеми, стеклянными глазами смотрели на небо. Иногда она находила части тел.

Да, поначалу это пугало девочку. И «пугало» — слишком слабое обозначение её изначального состояния, первобытного людского страха перед лицом смерти. Порой она представляла себе, кем были эти люди до того, как война настигла их. Может, они были школьными учителями или пекарями. И в один прекрасный момент их просто не стало. Удивительная штука — мозг! После встречи со жмуриками их месторасположение очень хорошо въедалось под подкорку, и даже случайно девочка туда не возвращалась. Во время этих «встреч» в сердце девочки поселялась раскалённая добела ярость. Как можно воевать, когда последствия этих войн настолько жестоки? Не это ли противоречит собственно человеческой природе..?

Вот и сегодня девочка прыгала по камням, напрягая зрение и стараясь не упустить ничего. Из-под её ботинок поднимались клубы пыли, уносимые ветром в сторону моря. Вот что-то блеснуло меж камней. 

«Опять вода», — подумала девочка, но тем не менее подошла ближе. Это оказалась флешка со странным круглым логотипом, чем-то напоминающим логотип «Peace». Но эта картинка что-то ей напоминала, только она не могла вспомнить…

— Qué onda [2]? — вырвалось у неё. 

Она не заметила, как потемнело. Нужно скорее убираться домой, пока Лос-Муэртос не выступили в «ночной дозор». Спрятав свою находку в задний карман брюк, девочка побежала домой.

Задыхаясь, девочка зашла в убежище, закрыла дверь на ключ, проверив несколько раз. В этом городке только попробуй оставить дверь незапертой, и о тебе вспомнят только голодные крысы. После, скидывая на ходу ботинки, она побежала к рабочему столу, включая компьютер и настольную лампу. Она тщательно изучила флешку под светом лампы, прежде чем вставить в USB-разъём. Естественно, она была запаролена. Но за несколько минут эта проблема была снята с повестки дня. Проще пареной репы, компы полицейских было взломать тяжелее. (Да, и этим она занималась, но только незаметно, ведь кому нужны неприятности с представителями закона?)

— Как же тут много всего! — воскликнула девочка, просматривая файлы. — Es interesante [3], эту информацию нужно отдать властям… Или нет. Сделала ли эта власть хоть что-нибудь, чтобы защитить _весь_ свой народ, а не его "золотую" половину? — девочка частенько разговаривала сама с собой, так было проще собрать все мысли воедино и принять верное решение. — Не-е-ет, я не окажу им такой любезности. Лучше отдать это тем, кому действительно есть дело до простых людей. Basta de guerras [4], — её взгляд упал на новенькую баночку светящейся в темноте краски. — Но я не собираюсь заниматься благотворительностью. За любую работу нужно платить. Однако, — добавила она, откинувшись на спинку стула, на столько, на сколько это было возможно, чтобы в итоге не упасть на спину и не удариться о пол головой, — прежде чем продавать информацию, нужно узнать, какова её цена. 

Девочка потёрла подбородок и опять вернулась к просмотру файлов, открыв первое попавшееся видео. 

— Овервотч, exactamente [5]! — она смотрела на говорящую гориллу, сидящую прямо перед камерой:

— Вы вступили в Overwatch, и ваша цель — стоять на страже мира. Это видео увидят только те, кому мы можем доверить этот важный материал. Доставьте его властям Мексики.

— Кажется, они немного опоздали. Pobrecito [6]! — девочка нажала паузу, а после кинула взгляд на недавнее изобретение. Это был пистолет-пулемёт. Частенько она тренировалась: угольком рисовала на камнях мишени и стреляла. Недавно она слегка усовершенствовала оружие: добавила счётчик пуль на шестнадцатиричной системе. Обыватель в случае находки вряд ли поймёт, а для самой девочки — это предупреждение, что скоро нужно будет сменить магазин.

Девочка ещё долго изучала содержимое флешки, делая пометки в блокноте, — нельзя терять такую ценную информацию, ведь именно информация даёт власть. А власть даёт возможность спасти множество людей, предотвратив установление на высоких должностях негодных людей. Взрослые издевались бы: «Что маленькая девочка может знать о "годных людях"?», но для нее было достаточно того, что при их правлении не страдал народ, которым они возжелали править. Она распечатала некоторые фотографии, которые, даже отдельно от носителя, могли бы иметь цену. После девочка схватила рюкзак, положила в него бутылку воды, несколько магазинов, флешку и распечатанные фотографии. Она играюче повертела в руках пистолет:

— Пора тебя испытать, — и засунула его в кобуру, прикрыв краем длинной футболки. 

Взяв баночку с краской и встав перед зеркалом, девочка аккуратно нанесла рисунок на лицо, чтобы Лос-Муэртос приняли её за свою. Она взяла кофту и натянула капюшон на лицо. Из полицейских хроник она знала, какой, по статистике, из районов является наиболее криминальным, и именно туда девочка и направилась. Люди попадались редко, и это было ей на руку. Она шла, низко склонив голову, сильно оттягивая спереди лямку рюкзака левой рукой и держа правую руку над пистолетом. 

— Hola [7]! — пронеслось по полутёмному переулку. 

«Чудно», — подумала девочка и резко развернулась, заставая врасплох преследователей. 

— Привет, друзья, — пропела она, с радостью замечая разукрашенные лица.

На девочку сверху вниз недоверчиво смотрело двое мужчин. Они неуклюже растопырили руки, будто боялись, что она убежит, но девочка не собиралась бояться их:

— Я к вашему главарю с делом.

Рыжий парень очнулся первым:

— Что у такой малышки может быть к боссу?

— Не детское время — по переулкам шляться, — вторил ему второй.

— Он меня нанял, а не вы, — просто ответила девочка, надеясь, что эти увальни поверят в её откровенное враньё, шитое белыми нитками.

Кажется, можно было видеть, как отчаянно вертятся шестерёнки в их головах, но вскоре они перебороли себя и буркнули что-то вроде: «Идём» и устремились вперёд по каменному лабиринту. 

Они шли недолго, по подсчётам девочки, где-то минуты три, не больше, пока не пришли к какому-то старому полуразрушенному дому. Девочка была настороже, это могла быть обычная уловка и эти двое на самом деле ей ни на йоту не поверили и сейчас вели её прямиком в ловушку. Они остановились у двери и робко постучали:

— Босс? К вам девчонка.

— Что за девчонка? — послышалось из-за двери, а после она со скрипом распахнулась и перед девочкой предстал ещё один мужчина, но, если честно, она почти не могла отличить одного от другого. Кажется, для того и служила краска на лице — она обезличивала. 

Девочка вырвалась из рук своих проводников и подошла вплотную к мужчине, стремясь ущемить его личное пространство и смутить, настолько насколько взрослого мужчину могла бы смутить дерзкая малявка:

— Я к вам с предложением. 

Так девочка стала работать на Лос-Муэртос, а они в свою очередь взяли её под свою опеку. Банде не нравились планы перестройки Мексики. Подумать только, эти жадные люди стремятся улучшить жизнь только себе, а до «низших» слоёв населения им и дела нет! Банде всё-таки удалось захватить власть над городком. Под их могучей рукой скоро будет вся страна. Мудро ли их правление? Неизвестно. Но девочка понимает, что хорошо, а что плохо. Она ни за что не станет забывать, что стало с её семьёй. Эта идеология стала ключом к будущему становлению девушки. 

Да, война оставила много сирот. Кого-то отправили в детский дом, кто-то начал самостоятельную жизнь. А кого-то эта жизнь заставила переступить грань закона. Что тут скажешь? Лос-Муэртос дали ей еду и кров, которые никуда не денутся в случае чего.

В обмен на жизнь пришлось всего-то сливать им информации о патрулях, парочку биографий тех, кого надо убрать с дороги. Всего лишь мелкие сошки. 

Девочка предпочитала не связываться с полицией, но на них очень даже действовали щенячьи глазки, да корзинка пончиков. Полицейские же, в свою очередь, выказывали сожаления маленькой девочке-сироте, но не стремились запихнуть в детский дом. Потому что им было плевать. Никому не жаль, они просто делают вид. И к чему такие низкие люди на таких должностях? Ведь эти разленившиеся людишки считают, что со всеми проблемами в стране разберутся агенты Overwatch. Как будто их можно назвать людьми в супергеройских плащах с самыми чистыми и благими намерениями.

Девочка знала цену «геройству» и ей не было нужды в них верить, увидев своими глазами всю боль обычных людей. Она знала, что они тоже сражаются, страдают. Этих так называемых героев возвышают, восхваляют и отдают всё самое лучшее, пока простой люд пытается наскрести на кусок хлеба, отнятый омниками.

И девочка взламывала, помогая новым союзникам. Взламывала, как одержимая, с каждой новой маленькой победой она радовалась всё меньше, осознавая своё превосходство над всеми этими заевшимися людишками. Их так легко было надурить. Они попадались в её ловушки с глупостью, присущей малым детям.

Взломы — как вредная привычка, такие же манящие и такие же запретные. Удовлетворение от полученной информации можно сравнить фактически с приятным алкогольным опьянением, дурманящим разум. Будто наркотик. Её адреналин.

Другим детям родители рассказывали истории про героев, чтобы вселить в своё чадо надежду и добрые намерения, но девочка выбрала иной путь, открыв для себя таинственный преступный мир. Лос-Муэртос были защитой, друзьями, новым источником информации и поставщиком оружия.

Вот и в тот день девушка должна была найти информацию о какой-то сверхважной шишке в министерстве. Тусклое мерцание экрана было единственным источником света, а тишину нарушал стук пальцев по клавишам. Грудь напряженно вздымалась и опускалась. Взгляд скользил по бегущим столбцам и строкам, перебегая с одного монитора на другой. Взломы были не только зависимостью, без которой девочка уже не могла представить свою жизнь, но и развлечением. И чем сложнее был код, тем больший азарт овладевал ей. Эта забава напоминала игру в бога, и доставляла ей истинное удовольствие. Подумать только — она неуловима и непобедима. 

«Доступ разрешён» высветилось на одном из экранов и девушка расплылась в злорадной ухмылке, лелея собственных чертей. Новый ключ для получения ценной информации получен. Она откинулась на спинку стула, углубившись в свои мысли. Взгляд был устремлён на прикреплённое к недавно добытым материалам фото: неприятный на лицо мужчина, костюм, трость...

«Ну точно какой-то богатый разъевшийся мажор», — подумала девушка, скрестив руки на груди. Подобно компьютеру, она анализировала картинку, пытаясь найти зацепки. Ничего. Его лицо не вызывало у неё никаких воспоминаний. Нужно лишь копнуть глубже, чтобы узнать больше о неизвестной личности. На это ей не потребуется много усилий, словно два пальца об асфальт. 

Загрузка ползла медленной улиткой. Девушка даже начала зевать со скуки и пересчитывать на полу пятна неизвестного происхождения. Когда оставалось десять процентов до ста, экран вдруг вспыхнул, а из наушников пошёл неприятный резкий звук. Девушка в страхе сбросила наушники и, чуть не свалившись со стула, пододвинулась к клавиатуре. Антивирус истошно орал, пока она пыталась вернуть всё в норму. Монитор погас так же моментально, как и загорелся, а девушка уже судорожно проверяла компьютер. Она догадывалась, что произошло, но не хотела в это верить. Этого не могло произойти. Всё было слишком быстро.

Она с ужасом поняла, что её раскрыли. Её найдут и посадят в тюрьму, поведут под трибунал. Лишат всего. _Если поймают. Если будет кого ловить._ Идея пришла, как божественное благословение. Если бы только девушка верила в бога...

И теперь её не должно существовать в принципе. Единственное, что девушка могла сделать — удалить отовсюду все данные о себе, включая настоящее имя. Будто бы её никогда и не существовало. Стать «призраком», потерянным во Всемирной паутине. 

Девушка больше не могла оставаться на одном месте. Она поняла, насколько это рискованно. Кроме того, нельзя зависеть от недвижимого компьютера. Надо самой стать компьютером. Она много лет разрабатывала это, и теперь время пришло. Лос-Муэртос помогут ей. 

Операция была не из лёгких. А продолжалась в течение тридцати семи часов. Босс нашёл людей с самыми прямыми руками и где-то отыскал опытных хирургов, запугав их семьи. И не сказать, что эти тридцать семь часов были самыми приятными в жизни. Даже сквозь туманящий разум и чувства наркоз ощущалась прожигающая каждую клеточку боль. А самое неприятное в этом спектакле, что ты чувствуешь всё это, но не можешь и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы сказать: «Нет! Стоп! Хватит!».

Теперь девушка стала тенью преступного мира. Тенью, наводящей страх на каждого жителя Мексики. Сам Эль Дьябло позавидовал бы. Оливия Коломар никогда не существовала, а вместо неё миру предстала Сомбра. И ей были безразличны чувства других.

Ещё совсем недавно она бы посмеялась над этим словом, не веря, что люди могут испытать такое чувство. Как так? Разве живое существо может быть безразличным? Бесчувственным? Без эмоций? Нет! У нас есть душа, следовательно, и чувства у нас имеются. Бесчувственные же — только камни.

К чему это я..? Я сильно ошибалась, оказывается, очень легко «отключать» чувства: просто «буп!» — и ты машина, не знающая пощады. 

Для маленькой девочки борьба со всем тем дерьмом, происходящим в мире, была непосильной. Но Сомбра могла справиться с этим. Она помогла — отключай эмоции, но никогда не забывай о конечной цели — такой девиз той, что может хладнокровно лишить вас жизни, ведь она — само совершенство. 

Сквозь её тело вместо нервных импульсов в лианах нервной системы бьются слабые электрические разряды. На спине под каждый позвонок свой щиток: они вгрызаются краями в её кожу. И поначалу Сомбра чувствовала покалывающую боль по всему телу, однако эта боль напоминала ей, для чего она здесь и зачем. Привыкнуть к новому телу было сложно, часто оно её не слушалось, но всякую лошадку можно приручить, верно? Благо, аугментация прошла успешно: она была выполнена поистине знающим свое дело мастером. 

На голове — тоненькие пластинки, вплетающиеся тонкими нитями в головной мозг и похожие на часть какого-то запутанного лабиринта, отсвечивают мягким и приятным фиолетовым неоном. Они связаны с мозгом и помогают контролировать транслокацию и другие процессы при взломе различных систем.

Воистину, Сомбра — настоящий компьютер, заключённый в человеческую оболочку. Одна из вершин концепции трансчеловека — человека будущего, уже наступившего будущего. 

В её голове за один раз проходят несколько десятков операций: передача, обработка, получение, скачивание информации… взлом…

Её улучшенное тело вполне себе устраивает Сомбру. Оно не нуждается в доработках. Нет, если, конечно, она потеряет какую-то её часть на миссии, то тут, без разговоров, придётся ставить имплантанты или протезы. Когда железо устаревает, его меняют, но у Сомбры пока не было планов на новую аугментацию. Она планировала лишать конечностей _других_.

Но улучшать своё тело ещё как-то? Зачем? На данный момент оно поистине само совершенство.

А сейчас фитиль её мести подожжён, а значит, скоро грянет взрыв, и в огне её безумия сгорят все, кто этого заслужил. Сомбра не в силах молчать, Сомбра не в силах остановиться, Сомбра не в силах оставить это, как есть. Она — вирус, чума современного мира. И когда она поймёт, что это заходит слишком далеко, будет уже поздно повернуть назад. Остаётся надеяться, что найдётся кто-то, кто потушит этот огонь, потому что она этого сделать не сможет...

Девочка мертва, на её месте Сомбра. 

_Я узнаю, кто управляет миром._

_Я воспользуюсь их пороками и слабостями, и тогда они станут марионетками..._

_Так, кто такая Сомбра? Для тебя — никто._

_Adiós._


End file.
